The invention relates to a drive for an actuating unit, especially for a power closing mechanism, preferably for a motor vehicle lock with the characteristics of the generic term of claim 1.
A drive for an actuating unit serves for impinging an actuator, acting on a connection means for impinging an actuating element. Such a drive for an actuating unit is known from printed matter DE 20 2009 010 787 U1, disclosing a power closing mechanism for a motor vehicle lock with a motor vehicle door lock serving as the actuating element and a Bowden cable as the connecting means.
A drive for an actuating unit contains a housing protecting and enclosing the drive motor. Generally, the housing is also used for fixing to a supporting element, such as a motor vehicle door. The motor is inserted into the housing during the installation of the drive. Cables inside the housing connect the motor to an electric connection module to which an energy source supplying the drive with power can be connected at a later stage.
In some drives for actuating units, especially in case of a power closing mechanism for a motor vehicle door lock, the connection contacts of the electric connection module are not arranged on the housing part of the housing accommodating the housing and the motor contact. This is, for instance the case when the connection module is accommodated in the housing cover. After insertion of the motor, the housing therefore remains initially open for connecting and installing the cables. During closing of the housing, an electric cable can, however, be bent excessively. The result can be kinking of the cable and potential cable defects.